2013–14 Philadelphia Flyers season
|MinorLeague= Adirondack Phantoms (AHL) Greenville Road Warriors (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Wayne Simmonds (29) | AssistsLeader = Claude Giroux (58) | PointsLeader = Claude Giroux (86) | PlusMinusLeader = Scott Hartnell (+11) Jakub Voracek (+11) | PIMLeader = Zac Rinaldo (153) | WinsLeader = Steve Mason (33) | GAALeader = Steve Mason (2.50) }} The 2013–14 Philadelphia Flyers season was the 47th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 5, 1967. Off-season The Flyers first major move of the off-season was trading for the negotiating rights to New York Islanders defenseman Mark Streit, an impending unrestricted free agent, for a fourth-round pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft and minor league forward Shane Harper. Streit signed a four-year, $21 million contract with the Flyers. Following the 2012–13 NHL lockout each team was granted two compliance buyouts to be exercised after the 2012–13 season and/or after the 2013–14 season that would not count against the salary cap in any further year, regardless of the player's age.NHL's compliance buyouts are similar to NBA's amnesty concept The Flyers used their two compliance buyouts on June 27, 2013, buying out centerman Danny Briere and goaltender Ilya Bryzgalov. Briere had two years and $5 million left on the eight-year, $52 million contract he signed with the Flyers on July 1, 2007. Bryzgalov had seven years and $34.5 million left on the nine-year, $51 million contract he signed with the Flyers on June 23, 2011. The Flyers made two major signings in free agency. Former Tampa Bay Lightning centerman Vincent Lecavalier, who had been bought out by the team he spent his first 14 NHL seasons with, signed a five-year, $22.5 million contract on July 2, 2013.Twitter.com: Ren Lavoie (RDS), "Vincent Lecavalier is now a member of the Flyers. 5 years / 22.5 M" Former Flyers goaltender Ray Emery, who had spent the previous season with the Chicago Blackhawks, returned to Flyers by signing a one-year, $1.65 million contract on July 5. On the same day the Flyers signed star center Claude Giroux to an eight-year contract extension worth $66.2 million. Regular season After a second consecutive 0–3 start to the regular season, head coach Peter Laviolette and assistant coach Kevin McCarthy were fired on October 7. Assistant coach Craig Berube, who previously played for the Flyers and served two stints as head coach of the Flyers' AHL affiliate Philadelphia Phantoms, was named the new head coach while John Paddock and Ian Laperriere were announced as Berube's assistant coaches. Assistant coach Joe Mullen and goaltending coach Jeff Reese were also retained. Standings Playoffs The Philadelphia Flyers entered the playoffs as the Metropolitan Division's third seed. They will face the New York Rangers in the first round. Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs Legend: |} Player statistics ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Flyers. Stats reflect time with the Flyers only. ‡Traded mid-season Awards and records Awards Milestones Transactions The Flyers were involved in the following transactions from June 25, 2013, the day after the deciding game of the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals, through June 13, 2014, the day of the deciding game of the 2014 Stanley Cup Finals. Trades ;Trade notes * The Flyers retained half of Meszaros' $4 million cap hit. * The 3rd-round pick would have upgraded to a 2nd-round pick if the Bruins reached the Eastern Conference Finals and Meszaros played in at least 2/3 of their 2014 Stanley Cup playoff games, or if Meszaros re-signed with the Bruins before the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. Neither condition was met and the draft pick remained a 3rd-rounder. If Meszaros re-signed with the Bruins for the 2014–15 season after the draft began the Flyers would have received an additional 2015 4th-round pick, but Meszaros signed with the Buffalo Sabres on July 1, 2014. Signings Free agency The following players were signed by the Flyers via free agency. Two-way contracts are marked with an asterisk (*). Re-signed The following players were re-signed by the Flyers. Two-way contracts are marked with an asterisk (*). Entry level contracts The following players — Flyers draft picks, undrafted free agents, and the unsigned draft picks of other teams — were signed by the Flyers to entry level contracts. Departures The following players — excluding those who were traded or claimed on waivers — left the team during the off-season. Players who were under contract during the season are marked with an asterisk (*). Draft picks Philadelphia Flyers' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, which was held at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The Philadelphia Flyers' fourth-round pick went to the Ottawa Senators (via Tampa Bay), the Flyers traded this pick to the Tampa Bay Lightning as the result of a February 18, 2012 trade that sent Pavel Kubina to the Flyers in exchange for Jon Kalinski, a 2012 second-round pick (#53–Brian Hart) and this pick. Farm teams ;American Hockey League – Adirondack Phantoms ;ECHL – Greenville Road Warriors References ;General *'hockeyDB.com': Roster and player statistics Results and Schedule *'hockey-reference.com': Roster and Statistics Schedule and Results *'Flyers History': Season Overview Game Scores & Results Playoff Results ;Specific External links *Philadelphia Flyers Historical Salaries from CapGeek.com Category:Philadelphia Flyers seasons Category:2014 in hockey